A Compromising Confession
by TheGreySpecies
Summary: With maturity approaching fast, James felt an enigmatic turmoil of emotions settle ever-so-subtly upon him. For the first time in his life, he felt burdened, confused, and lonely. Can a certain lovely flower help him identify the cause of his frustration? - Oneshot. James/Lily.


**Disclaimer**: I own everything, and nothing. :p

Hullo. Well, 'm back, experimenting with the Marauder era. To my previous readers, again, sowwy for dawdling.

Here. Grab a chocolate frog, and enjoy!

* * *

A warm spring afternoon comprised of gentle breezes gliding gracefully along the sailors in the sky, carefully ruffling the blanket of green that was renowned to occupy the Hogwarts grounds. The sailors would, at times, accompany their enchanted sailboats, and glide amongst the winds, especially in this type of weather; in fact, the first sailor that would be bursting with joy at this type of weather was none other than the leader – and one of the four founders – of the Marauders: James Potter.

But alas, James Potter felt like the weather was mocking him for his solemn mood, boasting on about how ecstatic it was and James was not. He couldn't really identify the cause of his mood, and the thought only fueled his frustration. In fact, he didn't think there _was _a cause, and he nearly fractured a toe as he kicked an innocent corridor wall.

Indeed, the Head Boy, for the first time in his life, had declined the urge to pull a prank, which was entirely uncharacteristic on his part. He acutely wanted to point a finger at Dumbledore and declare that he had been the cause of James's enigmatic turmoil of emotion, but even James felt that was too easy, too convincing. James decided that maturity and the fact that he was two days from being an adult was cause for that, but he couldn't remember a time when he genuinely felt this confused, and lonely.

He supposed gloomily, that maturity was downright _dull_.

Consequently, strolling around the corridors of the vast castle struck James's fancy. He was desperate to release this enigmatic boulder off his chest, for he wasn't prone to dwell in his misery for long. James Potter was gregarious, lively, and loving, he wasn't supposed to be like this. In his desperation, he had supposed he would find something – anything! – to lift this foreign burden off his shoulders. His father had always advised him to talk to someone trustworthy about any doubts or troubles he might have, but James, himself, couldn't identify what was wrong with him. How could anyone else?

Irritatingly perching his glasses back onto his nose, an exacerbated James threaded both hands through his untidy black mop of hair, growled, and approached the entrance hall with no intention of concealing his frustration. He heard numerous oblivious shouts of greeting towards him, and James decided that they were simply too thick for him to spare his attention to as he stomped down the steps. Can they not see the explosion rooting?

It was only until after he had stormed out of the entrance doors did he actually stop and reflect his thoughts. He felt slightly guilty for thinking his previous thought. Of course they weren't thick, but he wasn't in a mood to – and _what _was he thinking? He was James Potter. The notorious Marauder who thought certain handpicked students were beneath him.

No, that had been immature James Potter, and he was certain he would have stayed that way if a certain someone hadn't rained self-consciousness down his neck, forcing him to reflect on his actions. And James was certain, that with her help, he had become mature James, and he supposed Remus could be credited to as well.

In truth, James _had _changed, certainly after some interesting events in his life. Thus far, James had witnessed the hardships that Sirius and Remus faced in – what had seemed to James – their banal, daily lives, but that had been before he had heard Sirius confess his situation with his parents to James, who had remained unusually quiet during the exchange. And Remus, who had unwillingly been given the responsibility of a werewolf and faced the continuous cycle of fear and accusation from people who were too selfish to admit cowardice. His friends had helped him see that the world wasn't all birds and butterflies, rather, of cowardice and vengeance.

But had he changed for the better or worse? James couldn't answer.

And as he placed his hands in his robes pocket, James thought he could do with a little fresh air as he proceeded to approach the Hogwarts lake, and for the first time, he could actually appreciate the beauty of the view without anyone joking or teasing on either side of him. He didn't like to be alone, but as an only child, he had been forced to get used to it, despite his obdurate reluctance. However, now, he found he didn't mind it the slightest as he sighted the sun preparing to bid its farewells, and James continued walking, passing tree by tree with every turn. He felt himself gradually relaxing, but not entirely, and as he passed a particular tree, he sighted something that swiftly chased his frustration away, like a man chasing deer.

Clad in a school cloak with her legs tucked beneath her was – James realized immediately – the cause of his frustration, looking blissfully impervious to any predicament currently catching the world's eye.

She had her soft auburn locks tucked in a graceful ponytail with the wind softly teasing it by spreading its embrace unto her, unbeknownst to her. Her eyelashes fluttered softly as they closed and opened, revealing the most stunning eyes James had ever laid eyes on, and James admired how exquisitely they blended with the grass beneath her, but he also noticed gloomily that those eyes weren't directed at him, as usual. Instead, the lake had her full attention, as if she was studying it as meticulously as her favorite subject: Charms.

James irresistibly wondered why she bothered studying for Charms. He could honestly say that she was the finest charmer there was if she had charmed_ James Potter_. But alas, he knew that that had been the reason why he hadn't quite charmed her in return. But what James admired the most about her was not her charms; in fact, it was her grace. She was grace personified with everything, starting from her laugh, to the way she held a Quill, and her manner of speaking, hardly raising her voice except in respectful situations.

James supposed that the book perched on her lap had motivated her thoughts, for she looked lost as she eyed the lake with a thoughtful look, looking significantly detached from her surroundings, and he decided that maybe he should leave her to her serenity. After all, James had no reason to approach her. In fact, he had hardly approached her at all this year, with the exception of Head meetings and patrols, but those had been mandatory. The absentminded jokes he made during these meetings were surprisingly well responded with either an amused laugh or a – to his delight – a witty retort. His distance from her was starting to get to him as they neared the end of their childhood memories.

It only made him more desperate for a second chance.

Second? Who was he fooling? She had given him numerous chances to get himself together, and he was sure now won't make the difference – and besides, he convinced himself rather vehemently, he was fine having her as a friend, honestly.

Shaking his head exasperatedly, he turned on his heels and prepared to trudge back to the castle, but just when he had stretched his leg out with the intention of implementing the action, his leg froze, and he closed his eyes, exhaled through his nose before abruptly turning around and dumping himself beside her.

He couldn't do it.

She didn't react.

"You know, gentlemen usually ask if they may sit down," she said, staring intently at the lake that James would've admitted she had not noticed him at all, "in which the lady often responds that they may not." And she shifted her eyes onto the criminal in question perched rudely beside her. Lily noticed that he was peeking at her through his fingers, for his hand was grasping the front bangs of his unruly black hair, looking quite burdened, indeed. But to James's relief, she didn't glare at him, but merely awarded him with a disapproving look.

James was – as always – momentarily distracted by the brightness of her eyes as he removed his hand from his hair and tilted his head mischievously, smirking. "I think we can both agree that I'm as much of a gentleman as I am a charmer." And he couldn't help these type of comments. They always seemed to slip out of his mouth around her, perhaps because he enjoyed her scowls or witty retorts.

But Lily merely traced the edge of her book for a moment, raising her eyebrows as she said with a hint of annoyance overruled by curiosity. "Then what are you doing here if you're neither?" she then turned to frown at him, searching his features for a moment, "Is everything alright?" and her eyes widened dramatically as she breathed startlingly, "There hasn't been another attack, has there?" And James nearly groaned as he struggled to mitigate her worries.

"No, no, 'course there hasn't – no," James ran a hand through his hair before confirming a decision. Peeling his back off the tree behind him, James shifted to sit directly in front of her, cautiously grabbing her book and setting in front of her before grabbing her hands to urge her to face him, and she shifted, looking mildly appalled at the abruptness. They were both now facing each other, cross-legged, and James continued to clutch her hands like a lifeline, and Lily had never felt so confused, "Lily, jokes aside, I'm going to tell you something, but you've got to promise you won't interrupt or joke or – or – _anything _. . . please? I need to get this off my chest."

Lily was simply stunned. First and foremost, this had been the first time she had ever heard "please" come out of the mouth of the notorious prankster, known – well to her, anyway – as the rudest, most conceited boy she had ever met, but of course, she wasn't dreaming, and James was, in fact, looking at her with an expression Lily had never witnessed before. An arrogant Potter, she could handle, but a genuinely desperate one, well, she felt vulnerable. His expression had melted the polar ice in her chest as she scanned his desperation and – to her admiration – determination, as well.

"James – I – " she stuttered, peering anywhere but him, and when she peered back at him, James noticed with slight surprise, that she was looking a bit concerned, something he had witnessed directed at anyone but him, and he couldn't help but admire how easily she blended with nature. She might have been another flower among the green, a Lily, and when she finally locked eyes with him, she complied by whispering, "Alright."

His expression was one of utmost relief, but her eyes were simply too concerned and her hands too feathery that James couldn't think properly. He tightened their linked hands, marveling in the feeling for a while. He felt a desperate urge to run his hands through his hair again and again, but he knew that Lily didn't like it when he did, so he kept his hands distracted by running his thumb along the back of her fingers and breathed deeply.

"Lily. I – I – I want – I mean – " James cursed himself for stuttering. This was going to be harder than he thought, but he felt Lily tighten her hands encouragingly, a small smile tugging on her lips as James gave her a grateful look. He breathed deeply and started again, albeit slowly, "Look, I know we've had a history of arguments and what-not – and I know I bother you sometimes," he peered expectedly at her, but she was only looking mildly exasperated, "but I'm trying to get better, Lily, honest. I haven't completely gotten over you yet, but I _try_, Lily, that's the main reason why I stopped asking you out at all this year. So if it's alright with you, then could we stay as friends?" James felt a bit sheepish at the confession, and the feeling only doubled as he peered into her eyes. Her eyes were so wide that he could see the gold circling her pupils.

Lily, however, could never recall a time when she was so vulnerably speechless. She endeavored to get the gears in her mind working again, but she had to admit, James Potter was a character, a character she had spent years rationalizing, but she realized he was prone to render her entirely boggled. She also felt, in midst of confusion and shock, tremendously embarrassed. She didn't know why he had felt determined to confess this particular confession, they had been already friends, just not confirmed yet.

"Well . . . yes, of course," she said softly, twisting her lip in thought, her features painted soft red as her eyes flickered to the tree beside her, "But – James, I have to admit, I think I've rather missed being asked out five times a day," and she elicited a small smile as she peered back at him, only to find the corner of his hazel eyes crinkling in amusement, "at least they're not as embarrassing as this."

But James, feeling his ego boost, smirked in return, relieved as the anchor lifted the burden off his chest. Reluctantly unlinking their hands, he leaned back into the tree with one hand behind his head, sinking down to make himself comfortable. "Well then, Evans, care to humor me with your company to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He felt proud of himself as her cheeks rivaled the color of her hair as she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Your charms are still as mediocre, Potter," Lily teased, and James watched as she leaned towards the book, placed it back on her lap, adjusted her satchel next to her before leaning back onto the tree beside James as he, in turn, asked in mock-genuine concern, "D'you reckon I'll pass my NEWTs, then?" At the sight of his mild frown, Lily couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head in response.

"I wouldn't think so," she said seriously as they both fixed their gaze onto the grass in front of them, "You might get away with it only if the grader wasn't a woman," and James grinned at the comment as Lily opened her book to a random page, and James had nearly thought she was finished until she blushed and confessed genuinely, "But thanks, anyway."

"Thanks?" James laughed, raising his eyebrows surprisingly. She didn't seem willing to meet his eyes as she ducked her head towards the book, "For what? For my expert charms or for asking you out? 'Cause, my dear flower, you can't have one without the other." He wiggled his eyebrows mischievously at her and was awarded with a book slammed to his head, and he laughed and threw his hands in front of him in defense all too late.

"You know what I meant." Lily rolled her eyes before turning towards her book again and flicking to her bookmark as a content silence settled onto them. James, however, resisted the urge to rest his head onto her shoulder as he felt himself gradually losing consciousness. She was closer to him than she had ever been before, and James decided an experiment couldn't hurt as he discreetly laid his head on her shoulder, and to his utmost relief, she merely glanced at him with mild irritation but said nothing as she proceeded to read her book.

Her scent was overwhelming to him. She smelled of fresh morning air, a freshly purchased novel, and the sweet scent of cherry and plum, and he struggled to stay awake. He guessed that this was fate's way of mocking him. Now, since James had long accepted that life could never be perfect, his pessimism gained confidence as he realized how true that statement was. The content person sitting beside him was proof for the statement, and he couldn't help but wonder that his life would never be _close _to perfect without her.

Determined to stay awake and savor the moment, James eyed the book with expressed distaste due to his envy at attracting her attention so easily; the second reason being, well, he despised reading. He only read when necessary, and that was rare. "What are you doing?" James whispered wearily, snatching his glasses off his nose to rub at his eyes. Blinking back his consciousness, he placed his spectacles back on his nose, shifted slightly to stretch, but he refused to move from her. She was simply intoxicating.

James felt her sigh exasperatedly as she toyed with the edge of a page, and when he peeked at her, her eyes had taken a downcast route, and she responded with a nostalgic tone. "Deciding what to do with my life after I graduate," and James frowned as she chuckled humorlessly, "Funny, isn't it? Being Head girl, you would think I'd have all my plans set. All I would have to do is implement them," she shook her head disappointedly, furrowed her eyebrows worriedly, and whispered, "I never imagined it would be this hard."

James frowned as he lifted his head off her shoulder to eye her sudden dismal mood. "Hard? Why would it be hard?" he leaned over her shoulder to study the book, only now noticing that, in desperate attempts to search for her star in the sky, she had picked up a book from the library to rummage through and assist her, "I mean, how hard can it be, really? It's only a job." And he nearly flinched at her look of outraged disbelief.

"Only a _job_?" Lily exclaimed in outrage, looking like he had gone bonkers, and he had, quite frankly, for a moment. James crinkled his eyebrows, and twisted his sealed lips to a corner as he looked at her in innocence, "So I'm going to guess that you're the expert here? Do oblige me with your _magical _ways, why don't you?" And James smirked as he straightened up his robes to feign professionalism.

She scowled in return.

"Right. Firstly, Miss Evans, answer me this – even if I might already know the answer," James rolled his eyes as he held his index finger up, and his chin was held high as he looked down at her mockingly, "_What _is your favorite subject?" and he grinned happily when she responded, albeit reluctantly, with Charms, "Then, my dear, look for a job around the field. See, problem fixed." He shrugged, sank back against the tree with a content look on his face, and placed both hands to cushion his head, not sparing her a single glance.

Lily, however, was rendered speechless, once again. She couldn't believe how much of an idiot he was, but she didn't dare voice it aloud. The least he had done was help, but as he peeked at her through his glasses with one eye open, Lily realized that he had simply been winding her up, and his now gold eyes were twinkling. Shaking her head, she snorted humorously, and sighed. Though, her mouth seemed determined to win. "That still leaves a number of possibilities, Potter. I couldn't possibly pick one out of the blue."

"No, but there's always a jack-of-all-trades," James said slowly, momentarily mesmerized by the amusement on her – rather endearing – countenance. He knew he was talking nonsense, but he didn't like to see her look as solemn as she was before, "Quite possibly, you could be the first person in the Wizarding World to go through with it, y'know. You could be famous. Rake up Galleons and Galleons." And he laughed as she placed her hands on her face in mock-despair, shaking mutually as she did.

"What kind of a person do you take me for?" Lily exclaimed, making a gesture to hit him once again with her book, but relented as they both collapsed in laughter. She then made her point clear as she worded her choice of diction carefully, "I don't care much about money. It hadn't even crossed my mind before you mentioned it," shaking her head, she sighed, "Honestly."

"Then what's holding you back . . . really?" James said, now determined to assuage her worries as he sat up with an unusually serious look. And just as he expected, her expression shifted again to despairing concern. She looked so fragile that James couldn't help but wonder what kind of man she would choose in the faraway future. Would they hold her tightly and whisper comforting words in her ear, just as he vowed he would, or would they shun her aside as bait for their selves?

He silently vowed he would hunt every hand that touched a hair on her head, even if she wasn't his. And besides, Lily always kept herself, masking her hurt and sadness behind a sweet smile, always wary of getting others worried for her. James was aware that she simply didn't want to be a burden to anyone, and his heart swelled at the thought that she simply cared too much. More for others, less for herself. He certainly didn't want to see anyone taking advantage of that.

Biting her lip, she breathed quietly. "Nothing," and when she finally glanced cautiously at him, she realized she wasn't getting away with this as James had adopted a hard expression, and she looked away to stare towards the lake, finding her words slipping out of her mouth easily, as if riding on ice, "It's just – with all these attacks, James, I can't even sleep at night without thinking about them. What if something happens to my parents, to Petunia? I don't know what I'll do. Sometimes I wonder if we even have a future, and is it really worth living for?"

James decided to take this quietly and honestly as he reached to grab her hand, and when she snapped her head back to him, her eyes were filled with tears, and she was determined to stifle them. "'Course there is, Lily, there's always something worth living for. You can't let that bastard plan your future for you. There'll always be people like him around, and you can't let that stop you or he'll win," and she ducked her head shamefully but tightened her hand in his, "and when you leave Hogwarts, you're going to realize that you have so much worth living for. You've got a future out there, Lily, I don't need a Seer out there to see it."

He tilted his head down to meet her downcast eyes, smiling all the same, and she returned the smile, albeit shakily. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her, especially when she looked this fragile, but he didn't know if she would appreciate it as she recovered by breathing shakily. She averted her eyes to the lake to blink her tears away before turning her head to meet his eyes with a genuine smile. "Thank you, James."

And James nodded, watching as her features shifted to a frown as she peered behind him towards the castle. Her eyes grew wide as she turned to glance towards the sun, which was nearly finished bidding its farewells, and James patiently waited for her to voice her worries, and she did. "We really should be getting back. It's nearing dark, and we have classes in the morning." James groaned. One, at the thought of classes, and two, because he didn't want to leave yet. He almost suggested using the Invisibility Cloak until his rational side kicked in, claiming that Lily didn't know he had one.

He exasperatedly leaned back against the tree and watched as Lily stuffed her book into her satchel, grab her satchel, and hang it on her right shoulder as she stood, looking dutifully ready to sprint back to the castle, and James admired her punctuality, mainly because, simply put, he lacked the trait. He watched amusedly as she absentmindedly walked forward a step, forgetting her companion for a moment, before her eyebrows reached to the bangs of her ponytail as she whirled around to face him, frowning. "Aren't you coming?"

James merely took the moment to wearily study her poorly concealed discomfort with a small smirk tugging on his lips. Shutting his eyes, he responded in a mock-whine. "Yeah." Hearing slight shuffling in front of him, he squinted open his eyes, only to find her scowling at him with her arms crossed, tapping her foot simultaneously. He smiled innocently.

Wisely choosing not to exacerbate her irritation any longer, James wearily stood up, and stretched like his Animagus form, taking his sweet time to yawn and blink excessively while Lily generously waited for her companion. He snorted as he said mockingly. "We haven't got all day, Evans."

And he smirked as her scowl deepened significantly, but she didn't elicit a hoot as side-by-side, they proceeded to tread back to the castle, with James occasionally yawning in lethargy. However, he was surprised when she piped up again.

"Well, what are you going to do . . . ?" Lily asked hesitantly, and at the sight of James's confused look, she elaborated slowly, wary of the thorny subject, "when you graduate, I mean. Have you decided yet?" James frowned, averting his eyes away from her penetrating ones to stare towards the tip of the sun. In fact, he had actually thought of it.

"I have, actually," James said slowly, a frown still visible on his countenance, and he snapped out of his daze abruptly and continued, "Reckoned I'd help Dumbledore fight the war and all. It's a feat, but I'd rather die trying than just waiting for it to end," he shrugged obviously. She nodded in return and smiled admirably at him, but he wasn't finished yet, "and I've got other goals too, y'know, sprinkled on the frosting." He said airily, as if it was merely an insignificant comment, even if it was, in fact, the complete antithesis.

"Oh?" Lily blinked in surprise, stopping at a pillar to admire the view of the Hogwarts grounds, and James supposed he could accompany her with the excuse that it would be "rude" to leave his intentions hanging. Shifting his attention back to his red-haired companion, he noticed she was biting her lip, as if hesitating to voice her question, and James merely smiled at her, awarding her curiosity the motivation to implement her thoughts into action, "What sort of goals – if you don't mind, that is?" She added, turning her head to study his expression, but he was merely smiling, and his hazel eyes were twinkling in humor.

"Oh, y'know," he began casually, leaning against a pillar to study the view with detached interest, "just everyday goals," and he turned to place his weight on the pillar, leaning his head and back onto it as he continued, "like how there's this girl – a red-haired girl – that always seems to shoot me down with her rejections," and James tilted his head to eye her amusedly, but also with a touch of longing that she certainly hadn't missed, and to his relief, she looked exasperatedly amused, "I can't seem to get her on my side, no matter how hard I try," and James averted his eyes to stare down at his shoes, elaborating, "D'you think that's a goal worth fighting for?"

She chuckled softly as she, too, adopted the same position James was still in, but she didn't look at him; instead, she eyed the pillar in front of her, looking exceptionally amused and touched at the insinuation. "Well, we can't all get what we want, can we?" Lily lifted her eyes up to stare at his – slightly – downcast expression, and felt a slight flutter in her chest, "But I s'pose everything's worth fighting for, don't you think? A friend of mine taught me that." And her smile reached her eyes as she sealed her eyes with his surprised ones for a moment.

Then, they both turned to study the building in front of them. James was engrossed in her previous words, dissecting each letter until it was nothing more than a microscopic dot as he endeavored to find the underlying meaning of her words. Her words had been contradicting each other, so James had merely ended up in an incessant circle, and he nearly fractured his skull as he banged his head against the pillar. Then, after a moment, he froze abruptly as he heard Lily shuffle next to him and he snapped his head up only to see her adjusting her satchel onto her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" James asked, frowning as he realized that she had no intention to accompany him beyond this point, but when she snapped her head up, she smiled contritely, and when she responded, James noticed that her voice wavered, as if struggling to stifle a laugh, and he only frowned as she placed her fist onto her lips, willing the smile to efface.

He watched gloomily as his hopes walked away from him. She was walking backwards, still keeping her eyes on him until James peeled his back off the pillar in confusion. "I'm sorry, James, but I have to go. Head duties, you know, and a Hogsmeade weekend I have to patrol," James was staring dumbly at her but a slight twitch tugged on his lip at the sound of her bubbly laugh. It was simply contagious, "I hear there's going to be loads of trouble there, and I really wouldn't like to witness you failing miserably at charms with your date," and James felt his jaw slip to the floor, and Merlin, that pain was sweet as he eyed her jubilant smile, "It's only necessary."

And she was still shaking with laughter as she waved at him before whirling around to walk properly back to the castle, and James watched shockingly as her head ducked towards the ground (he knew without sight that she was blushing), her satchel bouncing gently on her hip, and her ponytail bouncing left and right as grace fled the grounds, and he watched her go. And for the first time in his life, James Potter was left speechless.

He stayed a long time banging his head against the pillar to ensure that he was still awake and not dreaming, for she had just given him the best birthday present anyone could ever ask for, and James resisted the urge to jubilantly skip around the pillar as he leaned his head away from it. James then proceeded to laugh for the Wizarding World as his urge to celebrate got the best of him. Still harboring a wild grin, he sprinted to the entrance doors, through the entrance hall, the vast corridors, the countless stairs, past the Fat Lady and into the Gryffindor common room, feeling re-born once more.

And as James well-mannerly walked across the room, heading towards the boy's dormitory, he sighted something that made him halt in the middle of the room, and his amusement grew significantly.

He knew he had found the right one, and he would do everything to ensure that she was his.

She was currently asking for her book back from one of her friends, whom – by the looks of it – had borrowed her book temporarily, and as she laughed and thanked her, she gracefully headed towards her respectful dormitory, scanning the room in force of habit, and halted abruptly as she caught his eye.

James amusedly watched her eyes widening, and he could bet that he had every fleck of green memorized, as she breathed a laugh that he couldn't hear. She was on the other side of the common room. James couldn't help but appear smug at her apparent blush as she waved a hand in farewell, and he saluted back as he admired her beauty. She allowed one final timid smile to grace her features before she and her satchel disappeared up the girl's staircase.

With that finale, James sprinted up the boy's staircase, all the way until he reached seventh year's door. No one had manners there, maybe only Remus, but even he didn't knock, so without a care, James threw open the door, and burst in, excitement written all over his features. He spotted Sirius lounging on his bed with a chocolate frog halfway to his mouth, Remus sitting up on his bed reading (as usual), and Peter spread-eagled on the floor, and they all awarded him with their undivided attention as they froze, their gazes questioning.

James grinned.

"She said yes."

* * *

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

* * *

**A/N**: You like dis one-shot? So, this is my first time writing for the Marauder era, so I was a bit timid with it (sowwy if it's terrible). And who knew I loved James/Lily, did you? 'Cause I certainly didn't. I s'pose it just wasn't a love at first sight thing for me, but I absolutely adore it now. Cheers to all the Jily fans!

Side note: I might support cannon pairings, but I might not like them. But don't get me wrong, I LOVE James/Lily, both as individual characters and as a pairing, so . . .

Do tell if ya liked the story, if it was a bit confusing, or if it was an absolute horrendous crime to write such an atrocious piece of work. And did ya like Lily's schemes? Anyhow, the Review button is patient. O.O (Hah)

Por favor, **review**!


End file.
